


The Neighbour (Don't Smile)

by GabKuka



Series: The Neighbour/O Vizinho [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greg Horan - mentioned, Harry Styles - mentioned - Freeform, Jay Tomlinson - mentioned, Liam Payne - mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Zayn Malik - mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabKuka/pseuds/GabKuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had a neighbour - everyone has one, he knows - but his was special. At least, for him he was. Louis Tomlinson was they most popular boy in his complex, and was friends with everyone. That was no surprise when Niall fell for him.<br/>But, anyway, Niall Horan just won't say anything, and mostly of all, he won't smile.<br/>Or<br/>the one where Niall and Louis are neighbours and Niall doesn't believe Louis.<br/>PS: english isn't my native language, so, if there is any mistakes, warn me :) Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Neighbour (Don't Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, english isn't my native language, so if there is a mistake, give me a heads up.  
> The Series I'm putting it on is just english and portuguese versions of the same history, kay?

Niall walked down the street preparing himself in his own mind, asking himself not to smile.  
“No, you won't smile, you won't. Niall, you're stronger than this.”  
But then, there _he_ was again. Louis Tomlinson, his neighbour. Why couldn't he just ignore the older lad? That was simple; he was in love with he, a boy, a boy who likes girls very much.  
Louis was the most popular lad in the complex. And lived at 6D, while Niall lived in front of him, at 4D, and Harry, at 5D.  
Who is Harry? Their best friend, which just makes it harder to ignore Louis. Mostly because a green-eyed monster is always poking Niall when Haz and Lou are together.  
“Hey, Niall.” Tomlinson calls him, and the blonde boy leaves his lips in a thin line, trying not to smile. But the smirk comes out naturally when he turns to the brunette.  
“H-hi, Louis” turning his mouth into a tight line once again, he curses himself for stuttering.  
Lou was seated on someone's car, smirking that smirk that makes Niall fly, like that guy loved him. In his hands was a small radio, and Horan's eyes widened, remembering the ast time the older had a radio on his hands.  
 _Niall walked relaxed to the football field, where Zayn had invited him to play some football, with others neighbours._  
 _“Nialler!” called Louis, making the Irishman moan internally, happy but uncomfortable at the same time._  
 _“Spill the beans, Tomlinson” he said turning to the lad, letting a small grin escape, but closing his mouth again._  
 _“This one is for you, kay?” the brunette asks, hitting play in the radio._  
 _A romantic, loud and upbeat song fill all the boys' in the field ears, whom turn back to where the two stood._  
 _After they listen to the song for a moment, they laugh at Niall, because, well, didn't he know that was only a joke? Why wasn't he laughing, playing along? Oh, yeah, because Niall was too busy blushing, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish._  
 _In a child-like act, he put his tongue out to Louis, who remarked saying “who shows the tongue, wants a kiss”, making the blonde boy blush even harder._  
 _Horan took off running to the field and stole the ball that was on Liam's hands, kicking it to the goalkeepers, and soon enough the teams were made and the game started._  
“No, Tomlinson, no.”  
Louis sent him a challenging look.  
The blonde looks around and see no one, but sure enough, plenty of curious teens would be having lunch and would look out of their windows, just to know where the music was coming from.  
Maybe he could hug Louis, saying “I love you, too”, using a joking tone. Maybe the lad would play along, saying “I love you more”. Then they'd brush their noses, and their mouths would be closer than ever, Niall'd feel the taste of the older's lips, and they always would want mor-  
Louis' hand coming closer to the play button woke Niall up from his daydream. Maybe if he run to block D.. The door was stuck, it'd take too long.  
Without a second thought, Niall came closer to Tomlinson and jumped on him, trying to get the radio.  
“Hey, Niall, I know you're impatient and such, but wait till the song starts to kiss me, alright?” he joked turning them over.  
Their breaths were shallow, and Horan's pale face was really red, colouring his neck as well.  
Louis came even closer and then his lips were on the other's ones. The oldest's tongue traced the smaller's bottom lips, getting the permission to enter. Without consent, Tomlinson's thumbs hit play, and once again a sex song entered the flats, making curious heads to appear and giggle.  
Niall's blue eyes widened and then he realised. Why would Louis kiss him? To embarrass him, obviously. He pushed the older and ran to the door, which, for some kind of miracle, opened easily. The blonde bloke went to his flat whitin seconds, pressing his face to the thin curtain over the window, hiding from and spying Tomlinson.  
The brunette was cursing at the curious people, which already were inside their flats with their giggling mouths. Lou looked up and whispered:  
“I know you're there” and saw the window close.


	2. Mom's Sixth Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall tries to ignore Louis after their kiss. Meanwhile, Maura is sure they are meant to be.

Niall woke up to his alarm going off, then he turned it off angrily. Shuffled and closed his eyes, trying go back to sleep.  
“C'mon, Niall” Greg grunted from outside his bedroom. “You gonna be late, and today you gotta go on foot, I gotta be sooner in work.”  
The blonde boy heard his brother going to his bedroom, then got off his bed, groaning when realised he got to leave his house the same time as Louis.  
He put on the white shirt and naïve pants that were his school's uniform, sat down to put on his shows and then went down to breakfast.  
“Did Greg already leave?” asked to his mom, who was reading a magazine.  
“Yes.” Niall cowered when he saw Maura's smirk. “I heard some rumours, they sa-”  
“Don't believe anything they say!” he almost screamed.  
Glaring at him, the woman went on:  
“They said you kissed our neighbour, Louis Tomlinson. Is that true?” she smiled comforting.  
Niall moved around his chair, sighing.   
“Yea, ma. You know I like him! And he was just fooling around.” murmured with his arms up.  
“Keep eating and listen to me, hun.” she ordered. “I think he likes you.” her son opened his full mouth, but stayed quiet because of her glare. “Yesterday, I was going to Tesco, and he was upstairs. When he saw me, he blushed and was like 'what do I do?'. Then he ran to his flat.”  
The blond swallowed his food and remarked:  
“That's nothing, ma, you know. He can be embarrassed to look at his mother's friends, and his clown's mother.  
Maura grinned even more.  
“But 'his clown'” said making quotes marks in the air. “know it's not that. And he is going to be late if he doesn't run.”  
Niall jumped out of his seat, running to the bathroom. Heard his mom screaming something along the lines of “and you're practically his, already”.  
He sighed while preparing his toothbrush.  
“Bye, ma.” yelled when he left his flat, his mother saying to send Louis a kiss after that.  
Walking at a slow pace, the blonde Irishman hoped Tomlinson weren't leaving his flat at the same time.  
“You don't need to send your mother's kiss to me.” Niall froze, feeling Louis' breath behind him.  
“Okay” stuttered. “So.. I gotta go.” he was already walking when the older's hands grabbed him.  
His neighbour turned him to look at his eyes. Niall felt his heart stop a beat and then start to run faster. His neck and cheeks burned and his breath went erratic. Meanwhile, Louis remained collected, or at least, seemed so. The blonde's heart ran even faster when he looked at the brunette's face. His brown hair went every direction in a beautiful way, his mouth a thin line, as if he was about to speak but couldn't.  
“Come on.” Tomlinson held Niall's hand with his own, pushing him to go downstairs.  
Feeling his face burn even harder, Horan didn't say anything anymore, just stumbled on his feet, trying to ignore the chuckles most teens sent to them.  
“So, why did you run?” the older boy asked when they went to a deserted street.  
“Hungry” answered dryly.  
“Yea, I believe that.” remarked Louis. “Seriously, why?”  
“Hungry, I said, Tomlinson. Why did _you_ do _that_?” asked.  
Louis Tomlinson blushed. That made Niall want to laugh but be proud of himself at the same time.  
“I don't know” the boy said shyly, and Niall realised he liked that side of him, but, he liked every side of him, didn't he? “But don't pretend you didn't like that, Horan” and his old side made an appearance once again.  
“I ain't pretending” his eyes widened. Did he really say that? If Louis' grin is anything to go by, yes, he did.   
He exhaled and ran towards school, hearing Louis screaming for him to stop.  
**  
School was over for the day. Usually, Niall'd go home with Harry or Zayn, mostly Zayn because Tomlinson was always close to their best friend. Unfortunately, Anne needed help today and Harry wouldn't go home, and Zain didn't go to school.  
The blonde snorted, looking around, hiding from his neighbour. He smiled when he was not anywhere to be seen, and walked to his house with a fast pace.  
“Ma! I'm home!” yelled, waiting a answer. Frowned, walking towards the kitchen, where there was a note on the table.  
 _First of all, did you send my kiss to Louis? (My kiss was on his cheeks, but I think it was more than that..)_  
 _Now, I went out with Karen, and will come back at night. Take care, anything.. I guess Louis can help you out, can't he?_  
 _Xx, Mummy._  
“Ugh. My own mom helps me a lot. Fuck's sakes.” he made himself a sandwich and sat down on the couch to watch anything on the telly.  
“Niall!” the front door opened and he cursed himself for not locking it when Louis entered his flat. “We need to talk.” his tone was serious, and Horan couldn't help himself, laughing out loud. “What?” asked angrily.  
“I just never had seen you serious, Lou” the lad smiled hearing his nickname. “Oops..”  
“I liked it..” Tommo sat down beside the blonde. “I really like how 'Lou' sounds on your accent” Niall blushed crimson, moving further away from the brunette. “Don't tell anything till I finish. Nothing” added bossier when Niall's mouth opened. “Look, I didn't do that just for doing that..” his hands were moving annoyingly, and he glared at the tv, still on, but on mute. “I, I really, I don't know. You know? You make me want to do somethings, and I don't have enough self-control, I just do it.” he looked at the blonde boy, who now was a little red, and staring at him. “Do you know why I'm such an idiot sometimes?” ' _You mean always?_ ' Niall thought. “It's because these 'butterflies' or whatever you call that, make me feel weird. That's it. Five seconds for you to do something.”  
One.  
The Irishman's brain was still working, processing all those words, which still didn't make any sense.  
Two.  
Louis was nervous. He said everything he wanted, and Niall was silent, that was unnerving. “ _Does it takes any longer?_ ” he thought.  
Three.  
The phrases started to make sense, and the blonde could feel his eyes hurting. “ _Don't you dare to cry_ ”. Would it be his new mantra?  
Four.  
“Okay” screamed Horan, startling Louis. “I.. like you too. That was what you meant, yea?” now he was scared, what if he misunderstood everything?  
“Obviously.” Louis grinned, biting his lip.  
Niall came closer, looking into his blue eyes. Both leaned in, theirs lips brushing against each other. Soon they were kissing, relaxed, saying things with just one touch. Louis held the smaller's thin waist, as if he was afraid of losing him. Meanwhile, Niall's left hand was in his hair, massaging it, and the right one grabbed the older's back of neck, pushing him closer, if possible.  
**  
When Maura made it home, Niall was sleeping with a smile on his lips and a jacket that wasn't his, holding its sleeve to his nose. The woman smiled; mothers are never wrong.  
In the kitchen, she got her note, now with an answer:

_Sorry, ma. You were right, the kiss wasn't on his cheek only.. and I'm sure Louis will help me ;)_   
_X Nialler_

There was an arrow in the end of the paper, so she turned it over.

_Thanks for the kiss, ma-in-law (do you mind?). Yea, you were right, it wasn't only on my cheek._   
_Don't worry, if I have any say in this, nothing will ever hurt Ni, nothing at all._   
_Xx, Louis_

“ _Mom's sixth sense, always right_ ” she thought before going to bed.


End file.
